Typically, individuals looking to obtain a driver's license are required to enroll in a driver's education course at a driving school, and satisfy additional local requirements. Upon completion of the driver's education course and the local requirements, individuals are generally required complete a written evaluation and a driving evaluation, administered by a local driver's license issuing authority (e.g., a Department of Motor Vehicles, i.e., DMV). The driver's education course and the evaluations currently require humans (e.g., a driving school instructor, parent, guardian, supervisor, DMV evaluator, etc.) to monitor, track, and evaluate the driver's performance. Thus, current evaluation methods inject subjectivity and bias into the process and require the involvement of multiple individuals. Given the continuing increase of travel, especially international and interstate travel, it would be preferred to have a standardized process to evaluate new drivers.